Two AM
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This is another one of this fanfictions that comes after the events of Blindspot. Alex is trying to cope, but she can't do it by herself. She needs Bobby's help. She needs Bobby more than she wants to admit. This can be seen as romance or friends only.


Title: Two A.M.  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Goren & Eames  
Spoilers: Blindspot  
Summary: This is another one of this fanfictions that comes after the events of Blindspot. Alex is trying to cope, but she can't do it by herself. She needs Bobby's help. She needs Bobby more than she wants to admit. This can be seen as friendship only or hint of romance. Totally up to the reader  
A/N: this was written for the Valentine's Day fic-a-thon at ci_fans_unite at livejournal. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. I didn't even attempt to give this fic a Valentine's Day theme. The parts in italics are flashbacks.

LOCI

Alex lay awake staring at the ceiling. The ceiling fan osculated on slow stirring a slight breeze. It chilled the light sweat on her skin.

Sleep rarely came to her anymore. Not since that night. Not without medication. All she did was relive the kidnapping over and over. Her eyes closed. She was instantly transported back to the events from a few weeks before.

_Something made her turn. The shadow was a blur as something smashed into her skull. The blinding pain. The world went black. _

She sat straight up, gasping for breath. She reached for the phone. Her fingers dialed on auto-pilot. She shook as she put it to her ear. It rang once, and she disconnected. She could not bother anyone with this. She had to deal with it. She always had to deal with it on her own. It was for the best. She clutched the phone tightly, closing her eyes.

_The pain in her arms was unbearable and she struggled to become fully alert. Her eyes were covered shutting out all the light. She turned toward the sound, the sound of someone's frightened cries. She knows she needs to help. Needs to save the person next to her, but she is powerless. _

The shrill chirp, chirp of her phone brought her back to the present. She read the display. It was him. Clicking the talk button, she moved the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry."

His voice instantly began to soothe her. She clutched the phone tighter. This was her lifeline. He was her lifeline. She swallowed hard, focusing on him. "Yes, everything is fine." Her voice trembled, and she prayed he had not heard it. Her eyes closed.

_She heard the sound of metal scraping metal. Instinct told her that someone was moving toward her. Her breath quickened. She fought back a sob. She had to keep herself collected to survive. And she would survive. Her cell phone shrilled and echoed. Bobby! Her body turned toward the sound. Her heart began to raise as she pleaded silently for him to find her. The gag was removed her mouth, and she pulled air into her lungs deeply. _

Alex pushed herself out of the bed. "There's no need to drive across town at two in the morning, Bobby. I'm fine." She was irritated now. Why had she called him? She would be fine. She just needed to get up and busy herself. It upset her that now he knew that she was not sleeping. That she had panicked and had called him. She snapped as she interrupted him, "I don't need your help." She hung up, snapping the phone closed.

_She heard the snip as the sheers closed together once. Then the cool metal pressed against her cheek. She fought back a sob. She would not break. She had to stay strong._

LOCI

_The message grew louder and louder as he read it over and over again. 'I've been with your partner. All night. We're having a great time." _

Bobby's eyes snapped open. He pushed himself to sit up in bed. Putting his feet on the floor, he placed his head in his hands. He pulled in several quick deep breaths. One hand moved around to neck, kneading his skin. He had always had nightmares about losing her, but this time he almost had.

Pushing himself up, he moved toward the bathroom. He would not be sleeping anymore tonight. Not with her on his mind. He stripped out of his clothes, stepping into the shower. The cold water chilled his heated skin, waking him completely. He quickly washed and rinsed off. As he was toweling off, he heard his phone ring once then silence.

_His heart pounded as he stepped into her home. He had been here before. Several times over the last seven years. He talked his way through her house, focusing on the job. Him doing his job flawlessly would be what would bring her home. They did not have time to waste. He glanced at the pictures on the walls. Her family. One of them at a departmental Christmas party from two years before._

He picked up his phone, hitting the button to reveal the missed call. His heart quickened when he saw her name. He hit the return call button and waited. When she picked up, she immediately apologized.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Eames. I wasn't sleeping. Everything okay?"

She told him that she was fine, but he could tell by the tremor in her voice that was not true. He said quickly, "I'm on my way." He moved to his closet in search of jeans.

_He grabbed the crowbar, popping the trunk without even thinking. She could still be alive. He could still save her. Seeing the tarp, he hesitated. He could not pull back that tarp and see her lifeless cold eyes staring out at him. He just could. not He took several quick breaths before pulling it back to reveal the lifeless body of Amanda, the video store clerk._

He could sense her shifting gears. He understood her frustration and her need to get through this by herself. She was all she had for a long time, and she had forgotten how to let anyone help her back on her feet. She had forgotten what it was like to really lean on someone else. "Alex..." he began only to be cut off. Then the airwave was dead.

_When the call came that they had found her, he nearly sat down and cried for joy, but his legs moved him toward the elevator. He had to see her with his own eyes. He had to touch her, hear her voice. _

_Stepping into that hospital room, he let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. 'You look like hell.' And he could not stop the small smile that played across his lips. He sat down as the nurse told him he only had a few minutes. The nurse drew the curtain closed, and Alex's breath quickened, and it shook him to his very core._

He quickly dressed, grabbing his cell phone and keys. He could not sit there and do nothing. He slipped out of his house into the August heat which was no cooler at night than during the day. Sweat slid down his forehead as he moved toward his car. He had somewhere he needed to be.

LOCI

Alex heard the knock at the door and frowned. He had come anyway, and a part of her had known that. The other part of her was angry at him for doing so. She moved to the door, unlatching all the locks and opened the door. She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Bobby bounced on the balls of his feet. "Can I come in?"

Alex stood back, gesturing for him to step inside. She locked the locks behind him, following him into the den.

Bobby smirked as he noted two mugs of coffee on her coffee table. "Expecting someone?"

Alex snorted. "Shut up and sit down or get out."

Bobby smiled as he settled on her couch, picking up the mug. He glanced at the TV. "Looney Tunes?"

Alex nodded, settling beside him. "Believe it or not, it helps." She glanced at him, smiling softly. "Thank you..."

Bobby sat his mug down again, patting his knee. "Grab the pillow and get comfortable."

Alex grabbed the pillow, placing it against his leg. She laid down on her side, facing the TV. She laid her head against his pillow and his hand moved gently into her hair, stroking it.

Bobby watched her. This was not the first time this had happened, and he was sure it was not the last. He turned his attention to the TV, trying to get lost into the world of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. The sound of her laughter from time to time made his heart sweet. Made him greedy to hear it more and more. The soft peals of her laughter became farther and farther apart, and then totally stopped around the time the sun began to rise.

He watched as she slept, and he knew then and there that his heart would never belong to anyone else the way it belonged to her. He laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Sleep overcame him in minutes.


End file.
